


Her

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble: Tommy is working late and Helen is alone with her thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

He’s with her again. He called to say that they had to work late; they’re always working late. She sees more of him than I do.

I’ve tried being understanding. I’ve tried being her friend. I’ve tried welcoming her into our home, but when he’s with her it’s as if I don’t exist.

I’ve challenged him about his relationship with her; asked him if they were having an affair and of course he denied it. The sad thing is, they are having an affair, an emotional one; which to me is far worse than if they were sleeping together. She has a part of him that I can never have.


End file.
